Anime Detectives The Inuyasha Saga
by ciganinha
Summary: first Inuyasha fanfic. Inuyasha and the gang is in trouble, Inuyasha is doomed to die, it is seen that Sesshoumaru is the one who killes him, who will save them or him... CANCELED
1. come in Barney!

A/N: this is my first InuYasha fanfic!! I'm a newbie to Inu Yasha, I had this idea while reading another Inu Yasha related fics so I hope you like it.

This is a different kind of fic. This is the second of what, I hope, will be many Anime Detective fics. The first one I did was of DBZ, which is unfinished right now. This fanfic is about 2 other friend and me being Anime Detectives, our job is to bring the timeline of the Animes back together and making havoc

at the same time.... But this time we are going to invade.... Ahem, I mean...Help the Inu Yasha timeline.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, why you ask? Because that's life, like it or not, but I do own myself (which will be called Ai unlike the first Anime detectives that I called myself Kumori), and Cute Buu, or Ani as he will be called he is a stuffed penguin that can sort of shape shift into other people's appearance (much like Shippo). Yuki owns herself and so does Nezumi. That's all.

Anime Detective: the Inu Yasha Saga

1 year has passed since we assisted DBZ in getting its timeline back together, and we have done absolutely nothing since. Well except watch some cartoons. Mostly anime, draining the intelligence out of our brain, as Cute Buu would so nicely put it.

It was a very calm and undisturbed 1 o'clock in the afternoon, I was enjoying my sleep, until, of coarse, I woke up. But I did not wake up on my own will.... Oh no....chatters! That's what awoke me...Someone is going to suffer under my wrath today.

With my pillow on my hand and my stuffed penguin in the other, I dragged the items down stairs where the chatter was. What I saw down there wasn't shocking, but yes it was soooooooo annoying. 

My two best friends were talking and chattering over something todo with dog ears or cat ears, whatever it was I wasn't in my happy place right then.

"Must you two make such a racket to talk?" I so nicely said.

Nezumi, a straight hazeled hair girl with about 15 years came running to me. "Tell her Ai it's cat's ears!"

"Ummmm....it's cat's ears?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"No it isn't it's dog ears! Why do you think that his name os Inu, which mean dog demon in Japanese?" Yuki said. Yuki had a really dark brown hair, almost black, it went a little down her shoulder, and it was all wavy like. "Don't you agree, Ai?" she asked me.

"It's too early in the morning to think if he has dog ears or cat ears, I sincerely don't care as long as they aren't elephant ears I'm fine with." I told them wanting to go back to sleep.

"Too early?" they both said.

I looked over the clock and it read 1:00.

"Yes! Early, see it's 1 o'clock!" I said.

"In the afternoon" Yuki said.

"1 o'clock nonetheless! And what are you too doing at my house."

"We've been called to come here..."

"By whom?"

"Barney." Both said.

"Note to self: make sure that when Barney dies he will forever suffer in the eternal fires of hell..." I said to myself, normal thing to be done, specially by me.

"Sure, whatever, we need to turn on the TV...Cute Buu knows what channel to put in."

I gently ::coughnotreallycough:: dropped my stuffed penguin on the couch and sat by him, holding possessively my pillow. "Do your magic, penguin." I handed the remote control of the TV and handed it too my stuffed penguin, who immediately came to life.

" So you need my help now, huh?" the penguin named Cute Buu said.

"Not really, Barney just wanted you to put on the right channel so we can get what could be our next mission." I explained

"Oh" was all Cute Buu said. He pressed a few combinations of digit and that button on the remote that we never now what is it for. "Here we go!, Barney will explain everything on the way of the dimension."

As before, we were transported to this colorful tunnel thing that we were floating on it. A screen pop in front showing Barney.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S BARNEY!" We screamed again, I don't think that we will ever be used to this.

"Yes...hello ladies." Said the purple dinosaur.

"You evil thing, you!! IS IT YOUR LIFE LONG DREAM TO CORRUPT LITTLE INNOCENT CHILDREN'S MIND who will be our future doctors????!!!!!" I screamed at him, still in the cute tiger pajamas. "HAVE YOU NO HONOR" now I sounded a little disgusted. 

As I expect, every one just crooked an eyebrow at me, as if judging my sanity.

"To continue...."He said gaining the attention once again, damn that dinosaur. " you will be transported to the world of Inu-Yasha. It seems that he lost in a battle, and that wasn't suppose to happen so we will send you back in time to stop the creature from killing Inu-Yasha and Kagome."

"Kagome died?" I asked, almost crying.

"Umm....no...not yet." He answered uneasily, it almost looked like he was afraid of me...but then again, who in their right minds isn't?

"Is that all?" Yuki asked politely.

"Yes, and you will have to fit in, so I made you and Nezumi a priestess. Cute Buu will be a normal human."

"What about Ai?"

"Umm...well...."

"Well what???" I screamed. As you can see I was a little edgy that day.

"Well, you will be a demon." He said, covering his face with his round purple hands.

"Meh" I shrugged. He chilled a little and after speaking some more he disappeared, and the tunnel seemed to end.

First we were floating on this colorful tunnel, then I wake up in the middle of a forest. There were two women with clothes similar to Kikio's and a little boy with Japanese traditional clothes. Th two women must have been Yuki and Nezumi, which means that the little boy near me was.... Cute Buu.... I wanted to laugh, but instead this soft look came to me.

I got up and examined my clothes. I had on a chest plate that went down to my ribs, attached to left side of the plate was a long sleeve that covered all of my arm and a little more, on the right side there was only a strap mad out of clothes holding the plate on it's place. For the waist down I had only a thin material that went around my waist and down to my feet, but on the right side it was open showing all of my leg. My hair continued to be dark brown at the root and graduating to be blond at the tips, where it was all curly. My hair was tied in a high ponytail, the end of the ponytail was full curls and went down to the middle of my back and two thin wavy strands of hair that would fall on my face from time to time.

As I finished inspecting my self the others woke up, and were now dusting themselves off the dirt. Yuki and Nezumi looked the same, except that their hair was longer, now It went town to their waist, and it was tied in a Kykyo style. 

Soon the little boy also woke up, but he was covered in dirt. For you see he fell in a puddle of mud. What we could is that the kimono thing he was wearing was blue, and his hair was black and spiked.

"Ewww." He said looking at himself. "This is not a very good welcome from this time..."

We laughed. " You need to get clean" I told him.

"Well, maybe I will!" he spat stubbornly. After a silence was held, he blushed, "the problem is, I don't know how..."

Needless to say, we facefaulted. 

"Well, is not that often that I become a human you know!" he screamed angrily.

"Ok, ok... The I guess I'll take you a river or something." I said

"We need to make sure that Kaede will allow us in the village."

"Ok...where is the village?"

"That way" he pointed the only path that was cleared from trees.

"Good, and which way is the river?"

"That way" he pointed to the opposite side.

"Good. Nezumi and Yuki, both will be going to the village and make something up so we can find some nice place to sleep. While you two do that Cute Buu...er...Ani and I will go to the river and bathe, later we will meet you at the village, ok?" I asked looking at them. They nodded. "Good, come on Ani."

And so Ani and I went to the river to bathe. While hope was wished to the two teens that had to make up some excuse to why should the have a place at the village to sleep.

Ai: I am so proud of myself! I was able to finish this chapter! Tell me what you think! 

What dangers will Yuki and Nezumi get to at the village. Here is a preview:

The two teens went to Kaede's hut as told by one of the villagers. Inside there was Kaede, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, they all looked at the group.

"Umm...hi?" Nezumi said/asked.

"We were told to come here and talk to Kaede. Is that we need some place to sleep tonight." Yuki told them.

Miroku came running to the two girls, held Yuki's hand, "Pretty lady! will you have the honor of bearing my child."

Yuki felt a heat on her cheeks, and disgusted feature was plastered on her face. 'Ewww" she though. Yuki quickly pulled her hand and hid behind Nezumi.

End of preview. Hope you like it! 


	2. the sounds of a disturbing nature

A/N: My second chapter!! I feel so proud! and people please review! You can flame me if you want...I don't mind...really....

Disclaimer: I won't even bother....if you have any doubts, than please see first chapter... and if you still don't getting...than you are retarded, and you have no future whatsoever...

Anime Detectives: The Inuyasha Saga

(This will be in normal point of view.)

Yuki and Nezumi walked to the village brainstorming a few lies....ahem...ideas to fool....ahem, sorry,....get the people to given them a roof and food.

"How about...we go in there and start shooting ki blast(1 see bottom of the page) and say that we need food and shelter!" Nezumi input her ideas.

"And the moral of that will be?....for them to hate us, and have us on a little stick for the barbecue, and oh yeah! Compliments of the tesaiga (how do you spell that?) and Inuyasha!" Yuki just through the first idea out the window.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about him..."

"You forgot about who we are suppose to protect?"

"Oh yeah! We have to protect him right?...man...that sucks."

"I know...we are suppose be detectives! Not personal body guards!"

"And of a hanyou for that!"

"That's mean!"

After a not so long walk, they got to a small village with big fields of rive.

"Now that's a lot of rice!" Nezumi exclaimed. She went to one of the villagers and asked for help in the nicest way possible, "Excuse me sir!" the guy she was calling did not answer her, "Hey! Dude! I'm talking to you!!! How rude!!"

The guy finally turned, "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

Nezumi, the least to say was outraged, "Last time I checked you are the only dude here!"

Yuki nudged her at the ribs, "No slangs! And be nice!"

"I'll try to remember.... I'm sorry.... My name is Nezumi and me and my companion..." the guy, screaming and running cut her off.

"Kykio! She's back! Kykio! She'll drag Inuyasha to Hell!!!"

That's when a small ball of light knocked the lights out of the guy. Both girls looked at where the blast came from.

"Don't look at me like I am some kind of crazy lunatic!" Ai said glaring at them, with Ani by her side asking himself 'why me?' 

"Nooooo" they replied, with a drop of sarcasm in their voice.... Did I say a drop? Sorry I meat an entire pot of sarcasm.

Ai glared at them before saying, "Go to Kaede's hut, say to them that a villager sent you there."

"Wouldn't this be easier of we only new where it was?" Yuki asked.

"To find it is simple! Just find a house where the people only speak monosyllable words followed by the sound of either a slap or a 'tuff' on the ground"

Yuki and Nezumi shrugged at each other, something they learned while living with Ai was that you should never discuss with a mad person, just nod and step away, never do sudden movements. So Slowly they stepped away from Ai, and started to listen to the sounds of nature.

They walked around each house listening to all of the conversation, until they came to another normal looking house, the only thing that caught their attention was the colorful language one of the members used.

You could here the following sounds coming from inside:

"What did you call me?! SIT!"

*WHAM*

"You wench! How dare you do that to me!"

But wait there was more!

"HENTAI!"

*SLAP*

"Oww!!"

Oh yes! The sound of nature...well.... A very disturbed nature...but nature nonetheless.

Yuki and Nezumi exchanged glances "That must be it" they said in union.

The two teens went to Kaede's hut as told by one of the villagers. Inside there was Kaede, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, they all looked at the group.

"Umm...hi?" Nezumi said/asked.

"We were told to come here and talk to Kaede. Is that we need some place to sleep tonight." Yuki told them.

Miroku came running to the two girls, held Yuki's hand, "Pretty lady! Will you have the honor of bearing my child."

Yuki felt a heat on her cheeks, and disgusted feature was plastered on her face. 'Ewww" she though. Yuki quickly pulled her hand and hid behind Nezumi.

The others in the hut were stunned!

"That was the first time he wasn't slapped or had been said no to!" Sango said looking at the recently traumatized girl behind the hazeled haired one.

Inuyasha, who always had a witty remark was quiet, so was Kagome, and both were looking at Yuki thinking the same thing, 'She looks like Kykio!'

"Um.... Nezumi.... Inuyasha is looking at me weirdly!" Yuki said.

"I know! It's freaking me out! But they just need a little adrenaline!" She whispered to Yuki. "So can you g...[ops..I can't use slagns]...um...people help us find somewhere to stay?"

(A/N when I put this [] up is because the character is thinking while speaking... thank you for you time...you may go back to reading.)

"You can stay here for the night!" Kaede spoke up.

"Thank you!" the two girls said.

Miroku quickly went for a second attempt but this time with Nezumi. "I'm happy you'll stay! The nights here are very scary! If you ever fell the need to be protected you can just crawl in with me!"

"Hehe" Nezumi laughed, and everyone just looked at her like she just morphed into The Rock or something, "If you continue with the groping, you'll be the one needing protection at night! We have a demon! And she'll do anything that we tell her to do!" that certainly got the groups attention! Nezumi and Yuki and a smile nearly as big as their face. 

"A demon?" Miroku asked a little shaky.

"Yes! A youkai! And if we tell it to eat you up she'll do it!" Nezumi said grinning, and Yuki jut nodded. 

"Feh, he's probably not that strong!" I'll give you three chances to guess who said that...

"It's the strongest! It got big red eyes! And It's even bigger then the tallest mountains! It got sharp fangs and claws that can go through anything! Including the skin of a rat-fire (isn't that what Inuyasha's clothes are made out of...or something like that?)."

Inuyasha was begging to get his tensaiga out (how do you write the damn sword!!!).

Suddenly all heard a 'flap' of the bamboo curtain that made the door of the hut and right at the door was Ai with Ani on her back. "I have a slightest feeling that you two are talking about me..." she eyed them carefully. They just smile at her. "What are you two doing?"

"Creating chaos." Yuki said.

"Making havoc." Nezumi said.

"Causing confusion..."

"And mistrust."

"Misdeeds"

"Scaring hell directly out of them!"

"And other then that?" Ai asked.

Both girls shrugged, "nothing" they said.

"Good." She said.

1- a ki blast is basically a bright ball that when it hits something it destroy...or something...and sometime it is weak enough to affect no one, it really depends on the strength that it is used...if you don't understand now...don't worry you will later...promise! 

A/n: I wanted to go on...really I do! But I'm sick, I got a runny nose and it's late! Spare me!

Please review, so I can get better! Hey! Maybe I won't have to go to school tomorrow!


	3. a little leakahemlake problem

A/N: my third chapter! I feel much better now! 

Disclaimer: ...no future... whatsoever...

Anime Detectives: Inuyasha Saga

Suddenly all heard a 'flap' of the bamboo curtain that made the door of the hut and right at the door was Ai with Ani on her back. "I have a slightest feeling that you two are talking about me..." she eyed them carefully. They just smile at her. "What are you two doing?"

"Creating chaos." Yuki said.

"Making havoc." Nezumi said.

"Causing confusion..."

"And mistrust."

"Misdeeds"

"Scaring hell directly out of them!"

"And other then that?" Ai asked.

Both girls shrugged, "Nothing" they said.

"Good." She said.

The others present in the hut were amazed. The so-called-oh-so-horrible-demon was a girl...that looked human.

"SHE'S A YOUKAI!!!" they all screamed at the top of their lungs...except for Yuki, Nezumi, and Ani who was being placed on the ground.

"A YOUKAI!! WHERE??" Ai asked, forgetting that **she** was the youkai.

Ani whispered to her, "You **are** the youkai!"

"Oh yeah..." she said, "Oh yeah...um...well...um...BOO!...yeah..." at that moment all facefaulted.

"I don't think that youkais goes 'boo'..." Yuki said recomposing herself.

"Oh well"

Right then a cow passed by. And everyone followed the sounds of the cow. "Mooo" the cow moo-ed or whatever cows do.

"..." was everyone's reaction.

"Okay...Changing subjects, Yuki we need to take a bath." Nezumi said, getting everyone's attention.

"yeah..." Yuki said, still in trance. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Nezumi sighed, "We need to take a bath."

"Oh yeah...we...hey Ani...which way is the lake?"

"That way." Ani pointed with his finger.

"..." Said...or rather didn't say Yuki and Nezumi.

"Come we'll show you. Besides we need to take a bath too." Kagome said, "right Sango?"

"Right. And by the way, my name is Sango." Sango (duh) said.

"oh! I'm sorry we didn't even had time to introduce ourselves!" Kagome exclaimed. "My name is Kagome"

And each one told their respected names.

"I'm Inuyasha."

"Hello ladies, I am Miroku."

"I am called Kaede"

"I'm Ai."

"I'm Yuki."

"I'm Nezumi."

"Last but not least, I am Ani." Said the little boy with a bow.

"And I'm Shippo!" a little fox like creature thingy (have I described him enough?) came through the door. "If I heard right your name is Ani?"

"Yeah.." Ani answered

"Do you wanna play with me and the other kids of the village?" 

Before answering the little kitsune, Ani looked at Ai as if wanting an approval from her. But she just looked away. "Sure" he answered looking back at the fox demon. So the kids went to play.

While the kids were having a conversation, Kagome slipped to the back of the hut and got out her bath supplies.

"Shall we go to bath." She said all girls nodded and followed her to the lake. When all 4 girls were outside they saw Ai at the door. "Aren't you coming?"

"I already took a bath, I don't plan in taking another." She said as she stood with her back to the doorframe (the bamboo curtain thingy was tied up so the door would be open.)

"Oh, ok..." was Kagome's replies. Yuki looked at Nezumi. Nezumi just shrugged.

When the girls were a good 10 meters away a monk was about to pass the door when he was stopped by a human looking demon called Ai. "You follow them and I'll take away the part of your body that is most masculine and dear for you." She said to him coldly but with a hint of truth, which scared the monk, who slowly went back to the hut and sat by Inuyasha.

"What did she tell you?" Inuyasha asked.

"She wanted to castrate me." The monk answered a little pale.

Inuyasha fell in roars of laughter. Ai smiled, she could take away 'scare the perverted monk half way to hell' from her Things To Do In The Inuyasha World list.

~~~At Bath time~~~

Sango was the last to get in the river. "I like this time of year because the water isn't as cold as the other time of year." Kagome Nodded.

Yuki and Nezumi on the other hand were freezing. "You m-mean t-that it g-gets co-cold-colder that thi-this?" Nezumi stutter. Kagome and Sango nodded.

"So tell me. What does two miko do here with a demon and a child." Kagome asked.

Yuki and Nezumi looked at each other. Quickly Nezumi came up with something. "We are mikos in training. She is my childhood friend. And...The kid is...her little brother." She tried to sound convincing. Hopefully for them, the other girl believed it.

"What about the demon?" Sango asked.

Yuki was the one who came up with an idea this time. "My Brother got attached to the demon and vice versa. So they decided to tag along with us."

"Oh." Sango said while Kagome just starred at Yuki. 

"What did you say your name is?" Kagome asked Yuki.

"um...Yuki...why?"

"I know someone that looks a lot like you."

"You mean Kikio?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HER??" Kagome screamed, sending everyone to recoil in fear.

"Um...this villager screamed that Kikio has come back to take Inuyasha to hell or something, when he saw me."

"Oh..."

"So...who is this Kikio person?" Nezumi asked as of she never heard of the name before.

"Well...do you guys know Inuyasha? The boy with the ears?" 

"Yeah." Both girls answered.

"Well...Kikio was his girlfriend, and...(insert the whole story here.)" Kagome explained. 

Yuki and Nezumi were quite bored with the story, but tried their best to look interested in it.

"Oh so I'm being compared to a dead miko..." Yuki processed. "Fun..." she added sarcastically.

"More like a walking talking pottery!" Nezumi laughed.

"hehe...pottery...clay pot." ¬-¬ ß this was Yuki's face right then.

And they al laughed. (there is too much laughing here...)

Just then they heard something in the bushed and quickly grabbed the towels and rapped themselves in it waiting for, whatever was there to come out.

~~~In the forest somewhere~~~

Miroku was dragging Inuyasha into the forest towards the lake.

"May I know why am I being dragged into this, Monk?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. 

"Because that evil demon girl will castrate me if she finds out that I'm going to peek on the girls...so if she does find me you'll be there to protect me."

"YOU ARE GOING TO PEEK ON THE GIRLS?"

"Shhhh...if the demon child hears you she might castrate you too." Miroku said quickly.

Inyasha paled and shut up.

~~~Back at the lake somewhere~~~ 

The girls were still glaring at the bushes that were moving, when they saw a monkey. But that Monkey came so sudden and full of spirit, that it lit the girls spirit just a little over the edge (a.k.a. he came jumping and screaming scaring living underworld out of the poor souls.)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" they screamed so loud that even Sesshoumaru heard way from the Western lands.

~~~Back at the forest somewhere~~~

"Did you hear that?" Miroku asked.

"How couldn't I?" Inuyasha was dizzy on the floor (he was blown into the floor by the scream.)

"Just checking that I wasn't going insane and hearing things."

"No one deserves this" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Come one! Something might have happen to the girls!" Miroku ran dragging poor Inuyasha with him.

~~~Back at the lake~~~ (this is getting annoying)

The monkey eventually left, leavng 4 very confused and scared girls. 

"oooookay....what exactly **was** that?" Nezumi asked.

"One thing I've learned in my life is that I should never try and figure out why random things happens!." Yuki answered. And they all nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Inuyasha came through the bushes searching for either the girls or some demon.

"What is it? What's happening?" he asked to no one, but when he was able to locate the girls, he blushed, so did the girls.

Kagome was about to say sit, when she saw a small red pointy head on Inuyasha's head. The hat was tiny, probably the size of his ears and half of the width of it. Kagome just pointed at Inuyasha with a scared expression.

Nezumi saw what it was and Jumped out of the lake (with a towel covering her). She walked over to Inuyasha and snatched the little hat. Inuyasha was blushing furiously and trying to back away, but she snatched the hat before he could take one step back.

Nezumi looked at the hand that had the hat and saw...

A/N: evil cliffhanger huh??!! I'm sorry I stopped here but I had too, I need to do some small search so I can do the next chapter! But don't worry! Soon I'll do the research and write the next chapter of it and post it! 

P.S.: I won't put up the next chapter after I had about 5 reviews or so!!! So review!!! 

Ai-Sama 


End file.
